Robin
Robin is a superhero in the DC Comics Universe and Batman's current protége. In his secret identity, he is Timothy "Tim" Drake, a student for Gotham City High School. Tim is actually the third person to assume the mantle of Robin. As a young boy, he was a fan of Dick Grayson, a circus acrobat who would become the first Robin. When he witnessed Robin in action, he saw him perform a move Grayson was known for doing, and quickly realized Dick was Robin. He also discovered that Dick was Bruce Wayne's legal ward, and came to the conclusion that Wayne was Batman. Tim followed Batman and Robin's adventures until Dick retired and became Nightwing. Tim wanted Batman to accept him as the new Robin, and although the Dark Knight refused at first, he later accepted, seeing Tim's dedication and detective skills. Officially, Tim first appeared in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_436 Batman #436], but his first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Batman: Robin's First Flight. Biography Origins As a small boy, Timothy Drake attended the circus the night the Flying Graysons were murdered. A few years later, he saw footage of Batman and Robin apprehending the Penguin. Robin performed a quadruple somersault, a rare maneuver that only Dick Grayson and a few others could perform. After learning Grayson was the ward of Bruce Wayne, he came to the conclusion that Wayne was Batman. Tim continued to follow the adventures of the Dynamic Duo, as well as Grayson becoming Nightwing and Jason Todd succeeding him as Robin. After Jason's death, Timothy became convinced that a replacement was needed. As Batman became more reckless and dangerous, following Jason's death, Tim decided to help. When Nightwing left the Titans for a short time in order to find himself, Tim followed him and convinced him that Batman needed help. Dick took Tim to the Batcave and left, as Nightwing, to help Batman deal with Two-Face. Alfred insinuated that Tim was brought to the Batcave to help Batman as the new Robin. Tim and Alfred, worried about the safety of Batman and Nightwing, went out to help them. Tim donned the costume of Robin and with the help of Alfred Pennyworth, was able to rescue them. Batman accepted Tim as the new Robin on a trial basis. He was trained over several months, first by Alfred, then Batman, and finally Nightwing. The Obeah Man captured Tim's parents during a trip to the Caribbean. Janet died and Jack was left with paralysis despite Batman's help. He required the care of a nurse/physical therapist, Dana Winters. After assisting in the defeat of Scarecrow, Batman finally deemed Tim worthy of becoming the new Robin. Tim was given a new costume, one that set him apart from the previous Robins. Flying Solo Despite his status as Batman's sidekick, Robin often went on his own adventures. One of his first and most notable solo missions was a fight with the Cluemaster, a third-rate criminal who was trying to rob an armored car. Robin managed to find out about the robbery due to an unknown person leaving clues about the Cluemaster's plans. After some detective work, Robin discovered that his mysterious benefactor was in fact Stephanie Brown, the Cluemaster's daughter. Robin and Stephanie, who had assumed the identity of Spoiler, worked together to foil the Cluemaster's plan. Before Robin could reveal his identity to Stephanie, however, the police came down to the crime scene, forcing the two to go separate ways. Powers and Abilities Powers Tim possesses no known superhuman powers though is suggested to have a far beyond normal mental concentration and mental focusing ability that allows him to think and calculate beyond most human beings. Abilities Human Conditioning: Through continuous intense training, Tim possesses peak level strength, stamina, speed, reflexes and agility for a teenager. However, Tim is not fully grown, so should he remain in peak condition as an adult, these levels will likely be even higher. Master Acrobat Arts Martial Arts Master: Tim has mastered multiple martial arts but his most preferred type of combat is Stick Fighting. He has incorporated aspects of Lady Shiva, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and Connor Hawke’s fighting styles into his own, as well as others. Genius-Level Intellect: Tim's naturally high intellect allows him to excel in computer science and more importantly as a skilled detective. Furthermore, Tim apparently has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques including biology, engineering and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Superboy. Batman states that Tim could potentially be smarter and better than himself. Batman has trained him in many disciplines, such as martial arts, forensic science, criminology, acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. *'Master Detective': Tim's ability to deduce the secret identities of superheroes on his own has been used to underscore his skill. Among the identities used in this way are the Batman, both of his predecessors as Robin, the Huntress, and Captain Marvel. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Tim, much like Dick Grayson is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills, having served as leader to the Teen Titans, Young Justice, and even being placed in charge of the the rescue efforts of Blüdhaven by Superman, following the attack made by Deathstroke and his fellow villains. *'Escapologist' Strength level Tim Drake possesses the normal human strength of a teenager who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise and can lift at least twice his own body weight and can therefore press lift around 290 lbs. His strength makes him capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple. Paraphernalia Equipment * Robin Costume 1: Tim's original costume was slightly different from that of his predecessors as supplied by Batman to give him a measure of increased protection. It includes an armored tunic, a cape that is black on the outside though still yellow on the inside, and green leggings. Other details include an armored gorget, jika-tabi style boots, an emergency "R" shuriken on his chest in addition to the traditional batarangs, and a collapsible bo staff as primary weapon. There is also a general change of the theme of the equipment from "Bat" to "Robin". * Robin Costume 2: Tim updated his costume to match the Superboy's black and red color scheme as homage to his late friend. These updates include long sleeves, the elimination of the green from the suit, the addition of scallops to his gloves and cape, and inclusion of a utility belt with pockets. The scallops on the cape give an illusion of feathers rather than bat-wings, as seen on the cape of the Batman. The stylized "R" on Robin's chest has been replaced with a more traditional one, though its appearance varies from artist to artist. Robin retains his "R" shurikens, but he now carries them in his belt as opposed to his tunic. Transportation * Redbird * Robin’s Motorcycle Weapons Tim uses "R" shurikens, Batarangs, extendible staff given to him by Lady Shiva. He also often uses a sling. Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans with no Superhuman Capabilities